Punishment or Reward? BxB PRDT One Shot
by OnceUponADeath
Summary: The Evil White Ranger has once again failed to please Mesogog, when he returns back to report to Mesogog, he is in for a surprise. Does Mesogog punish the Evil White Ranger for failing or does he reward him with some pleasure?


~First BxB in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder.~

Mesogog growled as he watched the White Ranger fail again. This wasn't the first time that the white ranger had failed in destroying the power rangers. Not only that, he seemed to become more violent and out of his mind.

Elsa wasn't anywhere to be seen, no more taking out his anger on her.

Suddenly, there was a crash.

"White Ranger you have once failed me again." Mesogog growled.

"I.."

"Say no more." Mesogog growled, throwing the white ranger against the wall. In an instance Mesogog was in front of the white ranger. Slowly Mesogog unmasked the white ranger, the white ranger's dark sandy blonde hair fell forward. Mesogog changed back to Anton to prepare for the intercourse.

"White Ranger…" Anton-Mesogog said with a low voice. Soon Mesogog took over Anton even though they were still in Anton's human form.

Mesogog watched as the white ranger seductively ran his hand down his body. He looked up at Mesogog as he slowly slipped out of his suit. Mesogog relaxed against the table behind him as the white ranger ran his hand down Mesogog's suit.

First to come off was his suit jacket, the two buttons popped open with ease. Mesogog slipped off the jacket as the white ranger advanced onto the next level to work on the vest.

"Mesogog, why do you have to wear so much in your human form?"

"Ask the human, don't ask me."

"As if the human would talk to me without trying to escape or run away." The white ranger snorted as he slipped the vest off of Mesogog. Now moving towards his white button down shirt that clearly showed his abs, the white ranger started to play with Mesogog's nipples.

"Unf." Mesogog groaned as the first two buttons were opened. Soon the white ranger's talented hands were moving down to slide his shirt off his body. Now both were naked in a room, risking the fact that Elsa might come back soon.

"Shall we?" the white ranger asked, his hands moving down to his boxers and Mesogog's pants.

"Might as well." Mesogog replied with a sly smile.

This time, Mesogog worked on unzipping his pants and pulling down both of their boxers at the same time.

"You're huge." The white ranger exclaimed as if he had just seen Mesogog's cock for the first time.

"This isn't the first time you've seen it." Mesogog growled as he turned the white ranger around so that his ass was right in front of Mesogog's cock.

After licking his finger, Mesogog slowly slid his finger into the white ranger's ass. The muscles tightened around Mesogog's fingers as he pulled out and stuck it back in. Soon, Mesogog had three fingers in the white ranger's ass as he stroked the white ranger's cock.

"Un.. un… I'm… go…ing…to…cum…" the white ranger gasped out. As soon as he finished he squirted his cum all over the wall, throwing his head back onto Mesogog's shoulder as he felt himself shuddering a few times.

Mesogog waited until he was finished before he pushed his cock gently inside the white ranger's ass. This time, the white ranger shivered a bit before he relaxed himself onto Mesogog.

Slowly…

Once…

Twice…

Three times, Mesogog was finally fully inside the white ranger. He could feel the muscles stretching again as he pushed himself in. With slow movements, Mesogog was able to give the white ranger a hand job. As soon as the white ranger came, Mesogog started to move faster and faster. Their flesh was being slammed together as Mesogog came in the white ranger's ass.

"That felt nice." The white ranger groaned.

"That did." Mesogog replied, relaxing himself as he slipped out of the white ranger and slid down to sit on the floor where their clothes lay.

"Was that a reward or punishment?" the white ranger asked, sliding down, but sitting on Mesogog's laps just so his back touched Mesogog's cock.

"I was supposed to punish you, but every time I look into those eyes, my desires arouse and I have to screw you just so I can calm them." Mesogog said as his cock started to awaken. The white ranger rubbed his back on Mesogog again and again.

"Stop it, we need to get dressed before Elsa get's back anyways." Mesogog ordered, noticing that his cock was already swollen with desire.

Slipping his clothes on was painful as he watched the white ranger's ass move from side to side as he slipped on his white suit.

"Here." Mesogog said, slipping the white ranger's mask back on. Once again, Mesogog was in his full dino form as was the white ranger in his suit.

"Lord Mesogog." Elsa said as she entered the room. Both Mesogog and the white ranger looked at each other as they realized how close they had been to being caught if Mesogog hadn't stopped himself on time.

"I'll dismiss myself." The white ranger said as he walked out of the room.

Mesogog turned to look at Elsa, "What is it?"

Elsa discussed the plan about the new monster she had in mind as Mesogog took his seat at his throne.

As Mesogog agreed Elsa left to gather her monster. Once Elsa reached the school, she realized that the sent in Mesogog's lab was different, it smelled like… sex… 'Could Mesogog be? Oh my god that is just weird.' Elsa thought to herself as she imagined the white ranger and Mesogog together.

~Guess Mesogog wasn't so lucky and was caught in the end ;D~


End file.
